Bedroom Brawl
by CupOPebbles
Summary: HOT YAOI SMEX! MYSTERY PAIRING! dedicated to my beloved Yuu-chan! hope this leaves you with a major nosebleed! if you love a good romp in the bedroom filled with lusty moans and steamy love scenes CLICK THE LINK! MAJOR LEMONS SO BEWARE! 8D


My breathing was heavy and my body was tingling all over with desire. I couldn't remember how I came to be here and I couldn't think straight enough to try. All I could focus on was the hot and sweaty body that was gripping my thighs and thrusting into me.

"Aghn! Ahh! Ahh!"

Noises I had no control over left my mouth as this body above me kept bringing our hips together roughly. The world was nothing but physical pleasure and a little bit of pain as this stranger continued to bring our bodies together with an almost animal like strength.

My hands gripped sheets underneath and my head was titled all the way back as those noises continued to scratch their way up and out of my throat. Arms were looped under my legs and lifted up high, causing all my weight to be balanced on my shoulders as my whole lower body was lifted vertically in the air. I felt my legs be place on what I felt to be this other person's shoulders- they were broad and even with my legs I could feel their muscles twitch and tense as we moved. Although my hazy mind could determine this position wasn't exactly comfortable it couldn't deny the amount of pleasure that it was now feeling as well.

My hands left the mangled sheets and grabbed a hold of this persons forearms. I could hear his heavy panting as his hot breath made its way down to my blushing face. even though his movements were rough, his touch was gentle as he pulled one hand away and reached to pull on of my legs down, nestling it in the crook of his arm. My body slowly rolled down until I was again flat on my back, one hand still gripped the man's forehand and the other went to tangle itself in my sweaty hair.

Just when I thought we were going to stay this way for awhile I felt my body start to shift again. I groaned as he withdrew from me and shifted my body to the side, gently laying my leg that had been cradled in his arms onto the cool sheets. The leg that had been on his shoulder remained there and my arms fell away from him and lay limply out in front of me. His strong arms held my leg in place as his hips slowly rolled into me once more, making me moan loudly. This person, whoever they were, knew how to do things.

His thrusts into me were demanding, urgent, but that didn't stop him from changing our positions once more a few minutes later. Or had it been hours? I couldn't tell.

He slid out of me again, making me whimper with frustration and the feeling of emptiness it left inside of me. My body again started moving on the account of this other person, and I was soon laying face down, my face smashed against the rumpled sheets. My legs were folded underneath me and my hips moved upwards with the help of a strong arm wrapping itself around my waist. He entered me again, his movements even more frantic than before. I felt the skin of his chest press down against my back and his unoccupied hand placing itself on top of mine as his hot breath trickled across the back of my ear. His moans and breathy pants sounded straight into my ear, further arousing me and making my body go crazy. His fingers intertwined over mine and I quickly reached down under my body with my other hand. If he kept teasing me I was going to go insane. I grabbed my erection roughly and began pumping, needing release and the feeling of orgasm.

My actions were suddenly cut off though as the hand around my waist lifted my body upwards, making my hand that had previously been on my erection go to grab the back of his head for balance. My now neglected arousal made me want to scream with irritation and I tried to reach down to it with my other hand. The man behind me was quicker though and soon his own large hand had a hold of me, pumping and squeezing my hard length.

My whole body started to shudder with the need to release but the stranger still would not let me come. The hand not busy teasing me moved to my nipples, pinching and twisting gentle enough not to hurt but hard enough to elicit loud cries from my lips. I heard his chest rumble with a soft chuckle as I felt his lips move to nip at my shoulder and lick its way to my neck and lower ear.

"p-please…" I began to whimper, "_Please…_"

My pleas seemed to make him lose control, and his hips abruptly thrusted up into me, hitting that one spot that was sensitive and making me scream with pleasure.

He exited me again, twisting my body so that I faced him once more. I had no energy to stay upright and fell back against the sheets on my back. Never had my heart beat pounded so hard against my rib cage, and never had I been so out of breath. I felt his body shift and I groaned as wet lips enclosed around my cock. My hands went straight to his hair, pulling on it so hard I thought I might rip a few chunks of it out. The noises he made in his throat reverberated through me and created a unique sensation I hadn't quite felt before. It drove me insane, and I thrusted my hips up into his mouth, craving desperately for the release that was so close yet still out of my reach.

His lips left me with another low chuckle and tears of frustration started making their way down my cheeks. I felt his body hover over me as he simply did…._nothing_. It occurred to me then that he was probably just staring at me but by the level of darkness enclosing whatever space we were in I couldn't quite tell. A petty whimper and groan left my lips, snapping him out of whatever trance he had been in and back into action. His hands spanned the width of my hips, gripping them tightly as he placed himself at my entrance yet again and went all the way inside me in one single thrust. I screamed again as my body clamped down on the sudden and very large intrusion. Tears of pleasure and pain rolled down my face as he struggled to lift my chest to his own.

We were both panting heavily as he struggled to get me into whatever position he planned on next. The side of my face met his shoulder as he placed my legs on either side of him and started moving again. I didn't know how he still managed to thrust so deeply inside of me but I couldn't focus on that as his body kept pounding into mine. I scratched my nails down his back as both of our paces increase. I knew he couldn't hold back any longer and the realization had me pushing back against his increasingly demanding thrusts with some of my own.

With one last, desperate push…

We came together.

I screamed as I came; his roar echoed throughout the space and caused goose bumps to break out across my skin.

We both collapsed back against the sheets, now dirty with our sweat and cum, but not giving two shits about it. His hot body landed on top of mine, our hot and labored breath mixed in the air around us.

The man then did something I didn't quite expect, I felt him inch himself closer to my face, seconds before his lips gingerly touched my own. I only paused for a minutes before my lips moved back against his. Our tongues twined together in an almost sweet way- nothing compared to the raw animalistic passion our bodies were exchanging earlier before. He withdrew sometime later and rolled off of me, but still stayed very close as our exhausted bodies began to drag us down into sleep. I was beyond tired as I laid my head down against a pillow and closed my eyes. My body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds and it didn't take long before I had completely succumbed into the realm of darkness.

Before I had complete lost consciousness however, I felt movement behind me. The stranger moved up and kissed me gently on the side of my head, pulling the thin covers up around me before reclining back himself before losing his battle against sleep. A small smile came to my lips as I was finally pulled under, utterly exhausted from this bedroom brawl.

* * *

**A/N!: **hey yall did u enjoy that? Yeah, I bet you did. Well I was gonna leave the story at this- yes! you would have never known who the characters really were but alas! My dear friend Yuuaku got her wisdom teeth pulled - and i couldnt just leave her with these two unknown beings roughing it up in the bedroom. So- here's for you Yuuaku! (sorry its so late haha! But hey ur mouth is still sour!) So Let's get to that sexy shower scene you crave so badly and uncover the mystery behind these secret lovers! HAHAHAHA! *flees*

* * *

"Oi! Hey, hey!"

I blinked, my eyes were bleary and unfocused from staring off into space for so long and I had to shake my head to clear it from any remaining thoughts of the past. I look to my left, which the noise had come from and smiled. My lover was standing in the in the little space that opened up into the hallway. His arms were crossed loosely in front of his bare chest and his mouth was quirked up in a sexy half smile, reflecting back in his eyes.

"yeah?" I asked casually, a smile of my own playing on my lips.

He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, his arms dropping from his chest to his well defined hips.

"The water's warmed up so get your ass off the couch and get in there." He growled playfully, one hand popping up over his shoulder with his thumb stuck out, pointing to the open doorway to the bathroom just visible behind the corner of the wall.

"And if I don't?" I said smugly, relaxing back into the couch and giving no indication of further movement.

He paused for a moment, seeming to mull things over inside his head. After a few moments he promptly walked up to me, placing his large hands on either side of the couch and pinning me in place. I sat back, trying to keep my face blank and unfazed looking. I saw my reflection in his eyes as he said nothing and just continued to stare at me. I shifted uncomfortably against my will, becoming putty under his heavy gaze.

"W-what?" I finally asked, a slight heat in my checks.

"And if you don't," he continued a moment later, his lips coming within inches of my ear before whispering, "I'll through you over my shoulder, throw you in there, and fuck you senseless."

I scoffed despite my face becoming several degrees hotter, "I thought you were gonna do that anyways."

He smiled broadly, "Well if you insist."

Suddenly my body was pulled forwards and thrown over his shoulder. I yelped as he stood and turned, shifting my body to the side and making it feel like I was about to fall off of him. I hastily grabbed for the back of his shirt and clutched at it with my trembling fingers. I felt a hand slide up the back of my leg and playfully squeeze my butt, making me squeak and jump slightly into the air. His throaty laugh rumbled through his chest and out his mouth as he marched us into the bathroom and shut the door before returning my feet to the floor.

I pushed my back against the nearest wall, flattening myself against it as he moved himself towards me.

"You're acting like a little frightened mouse." He commented sexily.

"W-well that's cuz' your looking like you're about to eat me." I mumbled sarcastically under my breath.

"Hmm…" He hummed, inching his face closer to mine, "Maybe that's because I **am**."

His mouth was on mine before I even had the chance to utter a protest. At times like these, when our bodies were so hot and pressed together so closely, I was reminded of that night so long ago. His hands came up to the sides of my face and tangled themselves in my hair as his mouth and tongue continued to move against my own. My hands grasped his strong forearms as he pressed himself against me even further, the hot water from the shower causing steam to flow throughout the space.

He withdrew a bit to stare into my eyes, and I was struck with the mushy thought that I would never get tired of looking into his. My eyes closed on reflex as his lips were pressed into my neck and collar bone, traveling downwards as fast as his fingers could unbutton my shirt. His lips came to a stop at the edge of my jeans, nipping and kissing the skin below my navel playfully.

"A-Aren't we getting in the shower?" I said breathlessly, the heat of the room and this man's touch leaving me lightheaded.

"You're so impatient." He replied jokingly, his fingers suddenly at my belt and unfastening it with lightning speed. "After all, your pants have to come off _before_ we go into the shower."

And just like that, his lips wrapped around my hardened length.

My knees almost gave out with the sudden amount of pleasure that rolled through me, my hands immediately going for his long hair and fisting it in my hands.

"Ahh-Ahh!" I cried out, his tongue and lips moving slowly around my sensitive tip.

My legs trembled as I tried to keep standing, and I moaned and pulled at the roots of his hair when he began to suck me even harder. Abruptly he stopped, his long legs pulling him up from the ground and making his height dwarf me once more. Without warning his arms wrapped around me and yanked me in the direction of the shower. One hand still around my waist, he used the other to reach over and pull open the glass door, causing a blast of steam to blast into our already heated faces.

It was a standing shower, (hence the glass doors) and it had ample room for the two of us to fit in together comfortably. It also had a bench off to one side, just in case our legs got tired when activities like this arose.

I was pulled into the hot spray by him, his arms wrapping back around my waist and crushing me to him. Our bodies were wet in a matter of moments, and I loved the way his wet skin felt under my touch. Our mouths were currently locked together in a sort of death match, our tongues battling against each other for dominance. My hair was soaked and stuck in my face and eyes, forcing me to keep them closed as I blindly groped for my lovers shoulders so I could bring him even closer towards me. Our groins were pressed firmly against one another's and I gasped when he thrusted his hips into mine, making our arousals rub through our soaking fabric.

It occurred to me then that pants were still in this equation. Mine had fallen down and now lay wrapped around my ankles, and his were still annoyingly on.

_Time to fix __**that**__ problem. _

Our mouths still on each others, I reached down with my hands and started fumbling with the belt and button on his pants, the water making things all the more difficult.

He laughed, removing his lips from mine, "You _**are**_ feeling impatient today."

"Shut up!" I growled in his face seconds before his hands pulled my face in for another passionate kiss.

My fingers froze on the button of his pants as his tongue slowly pressed against mine, my mind temporarily going numb as his kiss hypnotized me. He withdrew slowly, pushing my slopping wet bangs out of my eyes with a smile before placing a firm kiss on my forehead.

"Well if you're feeling so restless today, then I better start fucking you senseless."

In an instant my back was against the cool tile walls, making a shiver run down my spine as goose bumps made their way across my skin. His pants and boxers were off in an instant, his now naked body being rubbed against me. My own boxers were still on, and my pants were still wrapped around my ankles. My erection just barley peeked out over the hem over my boxer's readily awaiting the moment it would be freed. I whimpered as his fingers slid down my wet body and under the fabric of my boxers to my butt. My hands clutched at the base of his neck as his fingers started to push themselves into me, my moaning bouncing off the walls and reverberating around us. He chuckled and started moving his hips in slow, upwards circles, his fingers inside me making my hips roll into his and further teasing my pounding erection.

Steadying us both by leaning my weight into him, he used his unpreoccupied hand to slide my boxers down off my hips. He kissed his way down my chest as he kneeled in front of me and grabbed my length in his hand. The look he gave me when he looked up at me was hungry, demanding, and it made me tremble with desire. One hand inside me and the other on my arousal, he leaned in and wrapped his lips around my hard length.

I couldn't help the groan that was released from my lips as his mouth enclosed around me, my hands clutching his hair and shoulders as he began to suck. The water running down our bodies made our skin slippery, and I struggled to hold onto his shoulder. My breath was coming in short gasps as his pace increased and the heat I felt in my groin become stronger. My throat tried to form the letters of his name, but it kept closing up on me and all I could do was making tiny moans and pants at the pleasure I was feeling. His fingers continued to push up inside of me, finding my pleasure spot and continuing to hit it over and over again.

"I-I'm, I'm g-gonna- Ahh!"

My head snapped back as his tongue flicked across the head of my arousal, causing a tide of ecstasy to shoot through my body. His chuckle rumbled up through my hard length and made my spine tingle, his lips slowly receding from my member, confusing me.

"Then do it." Was his quick response before his mouth again wrapped around me.

I few more strokes with his mouth was all it took to toss me over the edge. My hands latched on to his and pulled, my head snapped back, my body tensed, and I called out his name.

Lights and colors danced across my vision and I had to blink hard to force them away. When the colors finally faded away I looked down to my lover, who was still kneeling before me, looking up at me with eyes filled with pure love. My breath caught in my throat, and I became incapable of forming words.

He rose, and we shared a brief kiss, our arms wrapping around each other for support.

"I love you." His deep voice said into my ear.

I hugged him tightly in response, unsure of what I would sound like if I said anything. I felt his fingers withdraw from inside me, the filth being wash away in the spray still raining down on us. His strong fingers suddenly gripped the undersides of my thighs, hoisting me up until all my weight completely rested on his torso. I yelped, and threw my arms around his neck and shoulders, holding on for dear life as I struggled to hang on to him. I looked to him, my eyes wide. His smile was devilish.

"It's time for me to fulfill my promise."

As suddenly as I had been lifted I was dropped, his hard member filling me entirely with one single thrust. I screamed out, partly in pain, and partly in pleasure as my body frantically struggled to accustom itself to the very rapid and violent intrusion. He gave me almost no time to adjust as he settled my weight on himself and began pumping his hips into me. Tears in my eyes, all I could do was hold onto his soaked skin as body continued to move against me. The water didn't help my grip and I wrapped my shaking legs around his hips, hanging on as tightly as I could.

Desperate for some sort of control I stretched my neck forwards and clamped my teeth down on the skin between his neck and shoulder, making him hiss through gritted teeth and grip my thighs tighter. The heat from the steam around us was really starting to make my head spin, and I had to wonder if he was feeling the effects of it too. He showed no signs of dizziness however as he shifted my weight to balance on one forearm as his other came up to the side of my cheek and cupped my face, pulling it back from the side of his neck and up to his lips.

"I love you." He said again.

Our movement stopped as we locked eyes, both of them saying way more than any words ever could. Even still, I couldn't stop my mouth from forming the words.

"I love you too."

His body pounded into mine, and I knew he couldn't hold back any longer. Our wet bodies moved together frantically, both of us chasing that perfect release that we knew was only moments away. I could hear his breathing echo against the bathroom titles, and feel his grunts and moans as they vibrated through his chest. I moved my hands to his wet locks, gripping them tightly as I could with my fingers as our bodies began to shake. With demanding urgency- we came.

I cried out as his cum filled me, my own shooting our between our pressed bodies and coating our stomachs. I was thoroughly exhausted, and I lay my head limply on his shoulder as my arms fell to my sides. He grunted from the sudden weight of me being fully forced on his arms, and slowly shuffled backwards with me still on him. The back of his knees gave out when they hit the back of the tile slap that was the shower seat, both of us still weren't breathing evenly.

A hand came up and started rubbing slow circles across my back, making me sigh with contentment.

"Told ya' I'd fulfill my promise." He chuckled softly as he peck my temple with his lips.

I rolled my eyes despite the fact he could see them. He was such an idiot sometimes it just about killed me.

No, the SEX was what almost always killed me.

"You're such a moron." I scoffed.

I knew he was smiling without even having to look at him. He hugged me to him, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"I know."

* * *

We finished our shower after we felt that we could both stand and walk without getting dizzy. Turns out the steam _had_ affected him as well. So much for the walking part was though; of course _someone_ could walk just fine, but me? Well I was currently bedridden, which wasn't really such a bad thing.

I lay on his chest, listening to his steady even breaths, and the slow, relaxed pace of his heart. We hadn't put on any clothes on, and just resorted to snuggling together under the thick blankets for warmth.

"Do you ever think back to how we first met?" I asked from out of nowhere.

My head lay flat against his chest, and one of my hands were currently rubbing slow circles around his peck. He seemed to think for awhile, his hand wandering down to pet the top of my hair lovingly.

"Honestly I was so drunk I don't even remember how we got to that hotel, or anything before hand." He paused, "I _**do**_ remember thinking how flexible you were that night though."

I blushed, "Shut up!" I yelled, rising and punching him in the chest.

He laughed and caught my hand, pulling me back down to kiss my forehead. I grumbled profanities under my breath but let him, the embarrassment slowly fading from me.

"Hey, it was a compliment."

"Yeah whatever." I mumbled, settling myself back against him.

"We gave those guests next door something to remember though didn't we?" he said with humor in his voice.

I moaned exaggeratedly, "oh god, do **not** remind me of that."

"Hey, we barely knew each other then and it's not like it ruined their lives."

"I don't know, the one with hair covering half his face seemed pretty mentally scarred."

Again he shrugged, "Nothing we can do about it now."

I smiled, "Yeah." After a few moments, I rose again from his chest and looked into his eyes. He seemed a little confused, but that perfect smile never left his lips as he waited for me to speak. "I'm glad in my drunken stupor I found you."

He laughed, not at my statement but in general amusement, "Me too."

We kissed then, nothing hard and desperate, but slow and romantic, our tongues just slightly grazing over each other. When I drew back, we both wore the same smile.

"I love you Axel."

My redheaded lover smiled below me, drawing me in for another slow kiss.

"I love you too Roxas."

* * *

**A/N: **=D Yuu-chan I hope you enjoyed this. And YES! IT WAS AXEL AND ROXAS! HAHA I TRICKED YOU ALL! N-no?...I didn't? you knew it was them all along? WELL FINE THEN! My attempt at trickery is bambozeled! Argh! Well have no fear! After all, the amazing sex is all that matters right? No?...I'm wrong again? It's all about the connection the characters make and their feelings for each other? Pssshhh…. Sure it is. Review guys! It's the duty of all yaoi fan girls/boys! Plus- it makes me more inclined to write more stories and hot steamy yaoi one-shots ! so if you click that fav button, go ahead and click the review one too! Even if its anonymous I don't care! :D don't worry I won't stalk you ! I promise! :D even two words such as: 'good story' will do! It takes 2 seconds so hit that button ppl!. And if your after more awesome yaoi stories featuring the lovely boys of kingdom hearts, go visit my friend Yuuhaku Hikari's page! You won't be disappointed! And now that I'm done with all my nonsense I bid all you readers ado!


End file.
